Global positioning (GPS) systems often do not function inside a building since there is no direct signal path between the satellite signal to the device inside the building. In particular, the frequencies at which GPS signals operate do not typically permit the transmission though certain solid objects. There is a strong desire to be able to position people and equipment inside a building in a cost effective fashion, and in a manner that overcomes the foregoing.